Part 1: One Chunin Exams Down
by The Taijutsu Specialist
Summary: This takes the world of Naruto into a different direction, with different foes, a different storyline, and different jutsu. Be prepared to get caught up in the story, you'll swear it's good enough for the actual Anime/Manga!
1. Prologue

This takes the world of Naruto into a different direction, with different foes, a different storyline, and different jutsu. This Fan Fiction attempts to maintain the personalities of the characters from the Anime, thus making the story much more believable and easier to picture in the reader's mind while they enjoy the story.

Below is the prologue to the story. I felt it was needed to explain exactly how it forks away from the original storyline, rather then just stating facts that explained why things were different. It has all the scenes and dialogue from the actual episode until it branches away into my own design. Those who have seen that particular episode should recall it all.

But wait, didn't I already upload this story before? Yes, but I felt is needed a total makeover for the better. If anyone here has actually read the original story when it was originally written, thank you for taking the time to read it again, you should be pleased by how much better it is.

* * *

**Prologue**

_'It's time.'_

A voice quietly echoed within the owner's mind as a man in a dark hood and an ANBU mask formed a hand sign. What was once leaves became feathers as they fluttered in the breeze of the air. Many of the people around couldn't understand why there were feathers in the air. They didn't even understand why the leaves became feathers in the first place.

The only thing they knew was that just looking at the feathers made them tired. So tired that they couldn't think straight enough to figure out that such a thing was physically impossible. So tired that they began to fall asleep, one by one. So tired...

It was that time of the year, the Chunin Exams. Twice every year, squads of Genin, or low-level graduates from their village's ninja academy, go to one of the five great shinobi to prove the strength of their own villages. At the same time, their skills and abilities are examined by Jonin and Special Jonin, or elite ninja with deadly skills, from all the five great shinobi villages. The combined decisions from these ninja determine if any of these Genin are worthy of the next ninja rank, Chunin.

And it was that rank that many Genin were fighting for today. Today was the finals of the Chunin Exams, where individual Genin that have passed the previous tests as a team would battle one-on-one against randomly drawn opponents.

And these fights took place in a large stadium, each of the five great shinobi villages has one similar to one another. And in these stadiums large audiences gather from all villages who enjoyed watching these fights and betting on who would win in each battle. But most importantly, they come to see what power and abilities the next generation of the rival villages possess. This was a public and encouraged gathering of spies.

_'A Genjutsu!'_

_'What the... what's going on...?'_

_'Release!'_

And it was in this place of battle and gambling and spying where plots and plans were going down. It was here where the Sound and Sand villages had planned to begin an invasion of the Leaf village, to catch them off-guard while many of their forces were gathered at this place, enjoying the battles.

_'The operation has begun!'_

Only a select few skilled in the art of illusion was able to understand what was going on. Someone had cast a Genjutsu to put the audience to sleep, to prevent them from interfering and to kill them without a fight when the invasion was finished.

_'Am I seeing things...?'_

_'Naruto, you idiot!'_

But even with the Genjutsu cast, Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and Gaara of the Desert were able to continue to fight. That doesn't mean the Sand ninja allowed it.

"Stop it, Gaara!"

"I must kill him!"

"There's no point in continuing this fight!"

"That's right!"

"Out of my way!"

"What are you three doing now? Can't you see the operation is already underway?!"

Two Sand Genin and their squad leader came down from the stands to protect Gaara from the Leaf ninja that were unaffected by the Genjutsu.

"Oh no! His wound is worse then I thought! And his chakra is almost completely drained away!"

"Wait, what about using that-?"

"That's impossible right now."

"You fool, it's all because you tried to transform before the signal was given."

"So what do we do now? We need Gaara for this!"

"Gaara's the trump card of the village hidden in the Sand. We have to get him to play his part no matter what. Alright, for now you two take Gaara and tend to his wounds. As soon as his chakra has been restored, the operation will continue."

"I don't think so."

Just before the squad leader could send his Genin on their way, a figure appeared right behind him. The voice ringing in his ear was a familiar one. "What do you mean by that, Kabuto?"

In a split second, the voice just chuckled to himself. And then in the rest of the second, blood was spilled. The squad leader fell to the ground, a Kunai embedded deep into his back where his heart was.

Then he turned to the Sand Genin as they looked on in fear, minus the one with bloodlust that couldn't concentrate on anything more then the fact he wanted to kill his prey, the Uchiha. "Wh-What are you doing, Kabuto? The Sand and the Sound are in this together! Why did you kill sensei like that?" Asked the Konoichi

The man just looked down at them with the same look he gave Kakashi as he lept from the hospital window. "Gaara's power is a great one, too great. It's unimaginable what he could do should he ever go completely out of control, or if he should learn to control himself. If the Sand decided to attack the Sound after that happened, we might not be able to stop him."

"But we're your ally!" The puppet user argued. "We joined forces with you because that was the will of the Lord Kazekage!"

Again, the man chuckled. "Your precious Lord Kazekage is dead. He's been dead for over a month now. If your Sand ninja were as competent as you make yourselves out to be, you might have figured out yourselves that the Kazekage up there with the Hokage right now is a fake."

"What?!" The puppet user snapped.

"And even right now, the Sand ninja that performed our snake summonings should be dead from our Sound ninja. The Sand is pathetic, to be willing to give up a completely peaceful treaty because of the will of one man."

He would have continued to mock the Sand Genin before killing them, had it not been for an explosion that came from the rooftop of the building the Hokage and the Kazekage impostor were at. At that very moment, a small snake appeared in front of Kabuto, which he saw as a signal. "So the Four failed. I can at least complete one part of this plan and kill Gaara while he's weak!"

The man pulled out needles to throw at the Sand Genin, to distract them and catch them off guard, but his hands were met by the hands of another. "It's about time you show yourself again, Kabuto. Now how about explaining our last visit?"

"It would seem that nothing in our plan was able to be fulfilled." The man sighed without losing the hint of enjoyment in his voice. "But there's no need for me to die today. Sorry I can't stick around, Kakashi, but I really must be going."

"No!" The Sharingan user exclaimed as the man disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "It was a clone the whole time."

"What do we do now?" The Sand Genin asked each other as they looked at their unstable brother. He had continued to grumble about wanting to kill Sasuke during the whole scene, not even noticing the event that just took place.

"That, is for the Hokage to decide. From what Kabuto mentioned and from what I saw, Lord Kazekage is dead, and Orochimaru was impersonating him." The famous ninja spoke as he stood before him. "Guy was able to get him away safely before the Sound could put their plan to fruition, he'll decide what to do about the relationship between the Leaf and the Sand when he's ready."

From there, he performed his duty as a Leaf shinobi, helping his own squad get to a safe place to recooperate and driving away the remaining Sound ninja with the other Leaf ninja. It was a dark day in the Leaf village, but now began a dark time for the Sand.

* * *

Here it is, the complete Prologue! Please review! But also read Chapter 01, please!


	2. Chapter 01: Returning to the Norm

And here's Chapter 01! With that, the story is officially underway!

* * *

**Just Getting Started**

One night, a summons was sent out to Kakashi Hatake, the Jonin leader of squad 7. He quickly made his way to the office of the Hokage. "You wanted to see me?" He knocked on the door as he stopped before it.

"Yes, come in Kakashi." The Third Hokage spoke from behind it. Kakashi walked in and closed the door tight behind him. "I needed to speak to you about your squad's next mission…" The Third Hokage continued as they spoke throughout the night.

It's been two months since Orochimaru's failed attack on the Leaf Village. Two months since the white snake fooled the Sand into aiding him in his plan. Not much damage had been taken that couldn't be repaired, but funerals were held for those killed in the attack, for both their comrades and for the Sand ninja that had been fooled into dying for a lost cause.

Since then, there's been no attacks on the Leaf from any village. The Sand has given their apologies and has given the Leaf their support in rebuilding the Leaf village, though there has been no word on the status of their Kazekage, or Gaara.

The morning after their sensei's meeting, squad 7 was found waiting for Kakashi to arrive at the seventh training ground. It was the grounds with the three log poles protruding from the ground, the grounds they usually meet at. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were once again ordered to be there before 6 AM, and being made to wait hours afterward.

"Where the heck is Kakashi-sensei? He's late again!" Naruto was very impatient. "He's probably reading his perverted book again." He began pacing back and forth, nearly shouting to himself about how he hated Kakashi's habits.

Sakura stood up and hit Naruto in the back of the head, with her face full of anger from Naruto's babbling. "Calm down, Naruto! He's always late, but he always shows up."

_'But he's not the only one growing impatient.'_ Sakura walked back to the post she was leaning against. Sasuke watched on from the tree he was leaning against, making sure he was away from the annoying pink-haired kunoichi.

"Sakura's right, you loser. So just calm down before your head explodes." The confident Uchiha gave off a smug grin as he watched Naruto began to pace again.

Naruto quickly looked up at Sasuke with a small grin of his own. "You think you're sooooo cool, Sasuke. How about I wipe that smug look off your mouth? You wan-!"

Just then, Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto, one hand on Naruto's head to hold him back. "Calm down, Naruto. We don't want to waste our energy right now, we have a new mission to do."

"Oh, come on, Kakashi-sensei! Why do you always take Sasuke's side? He's always talks about being better then me and you never let me prove him wrong!" Spit flew up into the Jonin's mask as Naruto looked up and shouted at his face.

"Because you always choose the wrong times to pick your fights, Naruto." Kakashi started, holding Naruto back a little more. "You always pick your timing when we're in the middle of a mission. So just calm down, because we're going to meet some old friends. Our squad's been specially requested for an "A" ranked mission. We're going back to the Land of Waves."

"Really? Cool!" Naruto shouted again as his attitude changed in a heartbeat. "We get to go to the bridge named after me! This time I'll really show that old man that I'm no squirt!" He said as he began flexing his "muscles."

"No, but you're still a loser." Sasuke quickly replies.

"Oh, yeah? That's what you think, Sasuke, but I'm still ready! Remember, we never got to our fight at the Chunin Exams and I've been feeling a little anxious to fight all day. Let's go right now!" Just before Naruto can get away from Kakashi's hand, Kakashi gets behind Naruto and grabs one of his arms, holding it behind his back and preventing Naruto from getting away.

"What are you doing, Kakashi-sensei? Let me go so I can knock Sasuke's block off!"

But with that Kakashi tightened his grip and applied more pressure. "I said calm down, Naruto! Now is not the time to be fighting. In case you didn't understand, we've been assigned a mission. We have work to do."

Naruto's looks back at Kakashi with a little anger, but cooled off after a moment and looked down to the ground. "Oh, all right, Kakashi-sensei. You win this time."

A few hours later, squad 7 arrived at Tazuna's home in the Land of Waves. They were all greeted kindly by all the villagers as they walked through town, and even more so by Inari when he answered the door.

At first his eyes just widened at the sight of Naruto, his throat too dry for him to speak. After he regained his composure, he looked up and shouted "Naruto, you're here!"

Naruto just laughed with his wide grin that he and Iruka Umino shared and replied "You better believe it's me alright." Tazuna heard this and quickly arrived at the door, greeting them and welcoming them back into his home. But Kakashi didn't waste much time getting to the point.

"Tazuna, tell me, what is our mission? Why did you request my team in particular to participate in another "A" ranked mission?" He asked.

Tazuna just sighed as he sat down. "We're being targeted by a gang of warriors. They've given us twenty-four hours to decide to fight or surrender. You and your team did so well against Zabuza, I thought you would be able to protect us again."

"What?!" Naruto shouted. "Those cowards! They really think you'll give up your village that easily?!"

"Naruto, that's enough." Kakashi ordered. Naruto just sat down in his seat and looked at Tazuna, doing his best to look polite while still squirming impatiently. Kakshi looked back up at Tazuna and said, "Please, continue."

"We heard that they've hired ninja to scare other villages into surrendering." Tazuna continued. "We don't know the power of those ninja, but we can't be too careful. The twenty-four hour time limit ends in about an hour. They'll be here soon for their answer."

"We understand." Was the simple answer Kakashi gave his client.

An hour later, squad 7 had eaten and prepared themselves. They stood on the village's end of the bridge, looking out for any signs of an intruder. After a few minutes Kakashi looked down and spoke.

"I'm going to go out a little and see what I can find. I want you three to stay here in case something happens. Don't lower your guard." Naruto and the others looked at Kakashi, but don't say anything as he walked out towards the center of the bridge.

But after a few moments figure came up to Kakashi and stood in front of him. Naruto focused hard to be able to see through the fog that was ever present in the Land of Waves. Soon he noticed the figure in front of Kakashi, and after focusing a little harder, he was able to made out the shape of the figure. "Hey, guys! It looks like Kakashi-sensei is talking to somebody. It almost looks like it's Guy-sensei!"

"You must be seeing things. What would Guy be doing out he- Ah!" Sasuke was saying before he was kicked from behind.

"Dynamic Entry!" Spoke the voice of Sasuke's attacker. Immediately Sakura recognized him.

"Lee! What in the world are you doing here? Why did you just attack Sasuke?"

Rock Lee just stood there as he looked into her emerald eyes, his own eyes filled with sorrow. "I was hoping I was seeing things when I saw you in the village. It appears I was wrong, Sakura. Please forgive me for just carrying out my mission."

Kakashi stood there in the middle of the fog, staring at his ridiculous rival, Might Guy. "What are you doing here, Guy?" He asked, sounding more annoyed then concerned.

"We're on a mission." Guy replied, acting overly-serious. "I thought my team was ready for bigger challenges, so I pick a "B" ranked mission for Lee to break in his newly healed body. We're doing recognizance for a gang battling against this village. "

"I see." Kakashi said as he readied himself. "We were specifically requested to defend this village, as we did once before."

"What do you mean, Bushy Brow? What's wrong?" Why are you apologizing to Sakura?" Naruto asked, before being knocked down by someone behind him. "Oof!"

"Because right now, we're your enemies!" Naruto's attacker declared.

Just then, three Kunai knives come flying down towards Sakura's feet, which she barely noticed and dodged. A female voice from the direction the Kunai flew from, shouting, "Prepare yourself!"

* * *

And you're finished reading! How was it? Please let me know by reviewing! More to come soon!


	3. Chapter 02: The Grudge of an Elite

I apologize for the delay, but here you go. Chapter 2!

* * *

**The Grudge of an Elite**

Guy merely laughed and grinned with his flaming passion gleaming in his eyes, a gleam that could be seen from miles away had the fog not been present. "I see… well then, it's about time we end this. Our battle record stands at 50 win and 49 losses; I will NOT allow you to have the same number of wins as me!" He spoke proudly and confidently.

Kakashi just sighed and covered his face. Only one such as Guy wouldn't see the obvious annoyance in Kakashi's only visible eye. "Guy… you egotistical fool, counting each win and each loss." Kakashi replied as he prepared for Guy to come at him. "Okay, why not? I'm ready."

With that, Guy quickly came charging at Kakashi with a speed greater then what Lee had shown during his Chunin Exam preliminary match against Gaara. His left fist came for Kakashi's head, while his right leg was already coming up to prepare for Kakashi to duck the punch. Kakashi simply used a Replacement Jutsu to evade Guy's attack, and appeared behind Guy with a Kunai at Guy's throat.

Guy simply laughed without a care in the world and without a bead of sweat anywhere on his body. "It's completely clear why you are my rival, but I WILL win our 100th battle!" he yelled as his quickly spun around to perform a Roundhouse Kick at Kakashi.

Sakura began to freak out after she dodged the Kunai and heard TenTen's voice. "What's going on here? Why are you attacking us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Neji spoke up as he looked at her with just a serious look that was almost without emotion. "We're on opposite sides of the battle for this village. As much as we don't want to attack you…"

"We have some scores to settle!" Rock Lee finished for Neji. "And we are not going to let anyone interfere!" he continued as he grabbed the collar of Sasuke's shirt and dragged him out a ways away from the other Genin, but far enough away from Kakashi and Guy to avoid them completely. As he came to a stop, Lee threw Sasuke out in front of him. "I am disappointed in you, Uchiha. You should have seen me coming with that Sharingan of yours. But, then again, even the Sharingan is not as powerful as the Byakugan."

Sasuke quickly rose to his feet, seeing the same gleam in Lee's eye that Kakashi saw in Guy's, but a stance that was much different. "I have been dreaming of the chance to fight you since I saw your battle with Gaara." Lee continued. "But will you give me the same challenge as you gave him, or have you gotten weaker since then?"

Only a grin arose on Sasuke's face as he looked at Lee. "I guess there's only one way to find out." He spoke with confidence as he began charging chakra into his left palm as he usually did for his Chidori, but instead he began swinging it around as if he were holding a ninja weapon. Both he and Lee moved around at great speeds, both attacking and dodging. Not a single attack managed to get through, but Lee quickly backed away when the chakra on Sasuke's palm got too close and made a rip in Lee's jumpsuit.

Lee jumped backwards and stopped as his outfit was ripped, standing in his usual position while staring at his opponent. Sasuke stopped as well to catch his breath. He held his left shoulder and dispelled the chakra in his hand while working to catch each breath. "Impressive, Uchiha." Lee spoke in a superior tone. "You can even turn the 'Lightning Blade' into a 'Lightning Dagger'. But the amount of chakra required to maintain it is exhausting, not to mention the energy it takes to constantly run at high-speed. You are not used to it, while I have been training like this for years. This is a match you cannot win!"

Sasuke looked up as beads of sweat ran down his face. "No, that just means I have to end this fast!" He shouted as he began performing multiple hand signs, then once again charged chakra to his left palm again. But this time, the chakra formed a layer on top of Sasuke's palm. Sasuke then begins charging at Lee as if he were using the "Chidori".

Lee looked on in surprise as Sasuke came at him, and was unable to get away completely. As he began to run to get away, Sasuke then stretched out his left hand and slammed it into Lee's right arm. Upon impact, Lee's entire right arm is engulfed in flames, which quickly died out. Sweat then began falling from both faces as Sasuke began holding his left shoulder again as Lee held his right. "I… got you...!" Barely escaped Sasuke's lips while trying to catch his breath again, which almost synchronized with Lee's heavy breathing.

"What was that?" Lee muttered as he looked up. His eyes were filled with the excitement of fighting a good fight, combined with a hint of fear that Sasuke has being getting more powerful himself. Sasuke's eyes hinted nothing more then intensity. When they looked together, it almost seemed like an eternity had passed by, thinking back to their fight just before the Chunin Exam, and how much they've grown since then.

After another eternity seemed to pass, they both finally regained their composure, and Sasuke answered the question. "I crafted that from the 'Lightning Blade' Kakashi taught me.... I call it the 'Flaming Palm Jutsu'! Anyone or anything hit with this jutsu bursts into flames. The flames last for only a second, but that's long enough for it to deal the damage I need it to." He spoke with that same hint of intensity in his voice. Lee, too, expressed what was found in his eyes through his voice, via laughing with joy.

"Get up, fool!" Neji spoke as he kicked Naruto in the side with extreme force to send him over the side of the bridge. "It's about time I made you pay for humiliating me at the Chunin Exams."

Naruto floated up to the water's surface, coughing and gagging to catch his breath as he climbed on top of the water using the technique his trainers taught him. "What does.... that..." Naruto started, still coughing to get the water out of his wind pipe. "have to do with... what you're doing here...?"

"I'm merely performing what I was hired for, and that is to assist in taking over this village. But there's nothing wrong with settling a score while I'm at it." Neji calmly defended. Naruto jumped back up onto the bridge, no longer coughing, and stared into Neji's lavender eyes.

"That's no excuse for what you're doing! It's a band of thieves for crying out loud, attacking a village that has no means of defense except for hiring Shinobi! What's the point?" Naruto yelled.

"You just don't get it, do you, Naruto?" Neji asked. "We're ninja! Basically, we're hounds for hire. If someone asks our village for a mission and has the funds to pay for it, we take it, no matter what the situation calls for. This is the way of the Shinobi, if you don't understand that, I'll just knock you out so you won't worry about it until the deed is done."

"Heh heh, just you try it!" Naruto shouted with confidence. "In case you forgot, I laid you out flat on your back last time we fought!"

"Just shut up, you moron. That was just a fluke and you know it!" Neji shouted back, already losing his cool.

"Whatever, all I know is that you let your guard down like a Shinobi should never do, and I taught you that the hard way!"

"You insolent little…" With that, Neji couldn't hold himself back any longer. He pulled a single Kunai from his holster and charged towards Naruto. Naruto pulls out one of his own and jumps over Neji, using the Kunai to hold off Neji's while he gets over him. But Neji adds a little extra force behind the Kunai to knock Naruto's arm out of the way. Then he used his free arm to poke that arm with a pair of fingers, stopping a chakra point. Before he landed, Neji grabbed Naruto's leg and slammed him down hard on the bridge.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she heard the impact. She looked behind her and saw Naruto stuck in a large crater in the bridge formed with his body, with pieces of wood scattered around him and in the water below. But then both Sakura and Naruto let out a yelp as a Shuriken came flying at him, getting stuck in the bridge just below Naruto's left elbow.

"Sakura... your cheek." was all he said. Sakura raised her hand to her right cheek to wipe her blood from a cut left by the flying Shuriken.

"What a cheap shot!" Sakura yelled at TenTen as she turned her back to her opponent.

"Hey, you heard what Naruto was saying, a Shinobi should never let down her guard. I was just teaching you the hard way." TenTen replied as she jumped into the air with Kunai loaded in her right hand and Shuriken in her left. She spun in midair, releasing all her Kunai and Shuriken in pairs with each rotation, a total of 8 weapons.

She was obviously testing Sakura's abilities, the Kunais flew straight at her but the Shuriken curved in the air and flew faster. Sakura was able to pull out a Kunai of her own to deflect them. But when she counted, she noticed she missed a Shuriken. "Naruto!" She shouted in fear as she looked back to see the missing star flying towards Naruto's head. But before she could do anything about it, Neji had extended his hand to catch it.

"What are you doing Neji?" TenTen asked as she dropped to the ground. "We should get him now while his guard is down."

"No, TenTen, this is my battle and mine alone. Stay out of it." Neji responded. TenTen seemed speechless, giving him a clueless look that she usually only gave Lee.

Naruto finally got out of the crater and stood back on his feet, holding the Shuriken TenTen had thrown, the one with Sakura's blood lightly splashed on it. "Geez, I didn't know you cared." he smirked.

"Quiet, you!" Neji snapped back at Naruto, throwing TenTen's other Shuriken at him. "You're in no position to make wisecracks!"

Naruto just laughed as he grabbed the Shuriken with ease, then quickly retaliated by throwing both back at Neji. "You actually think that can help you? You don't have any skill throwing those, you can't even get it close to me." Neji laughed as the stars curved around him without even getting within ten feet of him. But then, Naruto slamed his fist into the bridge. Neji looked puzzled, but noticed what was wrong! "What the! There were wires attached to those Shuriken!" Neji exclaimed. As the wires force his arms to his sides, a Naruto clone pops out from under him, similar to the way Naruto beat him at the Chunin Exams.

In a minor panic, Neji used his "8 Trigrams Palms Rotation" in an attempt to keep the clone away from him. As the chakra flowed from Neji's body, the wires were lifted off and recoiled, and the clone was knocked back towards Naruto himself. Naruto, too dumb to get out of the way, got knocked down by his clone.

"You're not going to fool me twice. I not going to let you disgrace me again!" Neji shouted.

The clone disappeared from on top of Naruto. "Disgrace? What do you mean?" He asked as he rose to his feet yet again.

"You turned me into a laughingstock that day. I went from being an 'Elite' to being the 'Failure of Failures'. Last year's 'No. 1 Rookie' couldn't even beat this year's 'No. 1 Loser' in the event everyone came to see!" Neji spoke with intensity, a tone he usually never showed.

Kakashi used his Kunai to fend of Guy's Roundhouse Kick, then threw it towards Guy as he was regaining his footing. Guy laughed and performed backflips, catching the Kunai with his foot on the first flip and kicked it high in the air, far too high to return before the battle's end. After a few more flips, Guy then began charging at Kakashi, and just before impact, Guy lifted his feet above the air, bending one underneath him and pointing the other towards Kakashi.

"Dynamic Entry!" Was the ridiculous attack call he declared.

Kakashi sidestepped to the right and grabbed Guy's leg with his right hand, then pressed his left arm up across Guy's chest and slammed him down into the bridge. "So, how many villages have you conquered, together with that gang of thugs?" Kakashi asked, who held yet another Kunai knife in his left hand, holding it to Guy's throat once more.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Guy replied. "We just barely accepted this mission."

Kakashi's one visible eye took on a shocked look. "Impossible! Those thugs have been using Shinobi all this time to capture villages!"

"Well it wasn't us. I'm telling you the truth, we only left the village a couple days ago and have been planning our attack with the gang since then. But even then, we never saw any other ninja with them." Guy confirmed.

"But there must be other ninja that have been working with that gang all this time. But why would they ask for more now?"

"You make me wanna cry." Naruto began taunting Neji once again. "Who cares? It doesn't matter what happened at the Chunin Exams. You got beat for once, so what? The only thing that matters right now is that you're trying to attack this village of hardworking, innocent people. They never did anything wrong to deserve this!"

"You still don't get it, I'm merely doing the job I was hired for." Neji said, seemingly calm again.

"And I can't let you get away with i- ahhh!" Naruto yelled before he could finish. A claw had appeared through the bridge, grabbed Naruto's leg, and pulled him down through the bridge. A loud splash could be heard as Naruto hit the water yet again.

* * *

Awww... the fights were just getting good, too! Oh well, hope you enjoyed it! Please review, chapters release sooner if I get many of reviews!


End file.
